Final Girl
by afroditethings
Summary: It beggan the night my parents or brutaly killed in front of me. I was just a little girl at the time but a remember everything us if had happened yesterday. That man, that terrible man he told me to choose which one should die first. I refuse but it didn't matter they both die. After that night a man came he asked me if i remember what had happend, if i liked to learn things, he
1. Chapter 1

A man teaches a young woman how to become a complete weapon. 13 years later, at 18 she will approach a group of sadistic teens who killed blonde women for unknown reasons. The hunting season begins. But then the unexpected happens.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a63deaac19d1455ecb755a6c9a74492"Now 12 years latter here we are, in a small town sitting in a car outside a dinner looking at 4 hot, dangerous guys. Exactly my type. They are sitting with some cute girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b36391b057e0f241161d2595de1cac2"I turn to my mentor. "So why are we here? I'm guessing that it's not for the milkshakes". He chuckles. "Those 4 boys in there are your target. We haven being following there moves for a while. It seems they target young blond women and kill them. They always change their tecnics." "I was wondering why i was a blond!" I laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ac5d684d6bdb7f00520ee53e1d32b7a"In the time we were talking the boys left. I get some money from my purse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d45a8b061e749e1e62f4adc70fb35601""Where are you going?" "To get some fries. You don't want?" "I would love to, thanks!" he says sarcastically "Just be careful. Don't want Them to see you before it's time"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb1d88ab58f48b3f5e4c4a63a1bcd8e9"I get inside the dinner and walk to the girl those guys were with. "Hey! Can i sit here?" "Sure. Be my guest" "So what are the milkshakes like?""Good, i guess. I'm more of a vannila girl" The waiter comes near our table "Would you like to order?""Yes,please. I want 2 vannila milkshakes and 1 order of fries, So why do you look so sad?Boy troubles?""No...i just... ""You know the best people to talk to about problems are strangers?"She laugh at this"Really""Really, i swear""It's just my boyfriend and is friends. They have been friend since kids and i always feel like i have to compete with them and at the same time keep them from tearing each other apart." "That's though i don't if i could do it. You stronger than me. If i were you i would have left. But i'm a free spirit!" "That must be nice. Travelling around and make your own me more about you, please."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27b12438c475d510c4d5fe75524a52eb"For a moment she catches me off guard but i quickly start telling her em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""MY STORY". /span/em"Well I'm 17, just passing through, i like the summer more than winter althoug i love walking in the rain. I don't have any , and my favourite color is blue." "Wow that's a lot to take in. By the way i love blue"I get up, take the bag and turn around "It was nice meeting you.""It was nice meeting you too"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffd0d351ff895c50b20df8b4f8c6d7c9"I walk out i get in the car. "Nice chat?" my mentor asks sarcastically. "I was gather information" I tell him arching my eyebrown at his tone. "What did you get?" "They are falling apart"I say with a tone that leaves no room for questions"When are we starting the mission?""This time is different i'm not going to be there with you"./p


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec83cb490f79ac8d5a32b95f4d820f58"After the lovely conversation in the car my mentor drop me at the hotel. I was left alone with my thoughts. I was left alone to plan how to get their atention. I decided i would make my move on the next day. The sooner i get started the sooner i will finished and get out of this damm town./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cd60dceebbf0e2be94e216d198a78bf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Late afternoon)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff90f9219aeaf105ebbe7edc5576faaa"I started get ready. I put on my black high heels, a beautiful white dress, i comb my now blond long hair and put some light make up. (span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" . /em/span)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de9d011cb080a113b49f6828ae6d3905"I walk in and sit in a table by the window."Sorry, could you bring me a vannila milkshake. Thanks". Jesus when are these guys going to show up. I can't belive i came were for nothing. Well, at least the shakes are great./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="835af796a45af3107baf2c412a46739d"Just when i star to loose hope the one of them walks in. Its the tall, blond guy. Oh god, he is all muscle and thoose blue ice cold eyes. Wait!Wait!What i'm i thinking ? Veronica get your shit together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc8b9bf83b6570f5eece3b64268fc612"Time stops when he walks in and looks at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="910807e86a3c308af2c4b1af27c43b1b""This sit taken?""Only by you""God you are beautiful. How come i never saw you?""I just move in to town" "Is that right... Do you know anyone ""Just you and the lady who brought me my shake.""She's a bitch". "Is she?"" But it looks delicious"He says looking at me. Oh boy this is gona be a tough one. And with that he just takes my shake. I can't even hide ,my surprise. God he's beautiful. Calm down Veronica what the fuck is wrong with you!You can't think like that especially with the way he's looking at you like you are a piece of meat. Fuck he drank the all thing, ASSHOLE. When he finishes he push it to the side. "Up to your standarts?""I have had better""Do tell!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49ecff188527772cd693a6557ce3262d""What are you doing saturday night?"" Washing my hair""No, you'r doing that friday night.""Am i, now why is that?""Saturday night you are gonna meet me here at 8 o'clock with clean hair and..."He leans foward "..red lipstick" "And where are we going that i need clean hair and red lipstick?""Can you keep a secret?""Maybe"""We are going to another world!"Oh god, help me where the hell is he gonna take me?"Good, cause i'm tired of this one""Me too"He looks me in the eyes the all time, he's strating to get in my head. "Don't be late!" And with that i'm left with my thoughts. I grab the empty glass and wonder how is this gonna play. Are they gonna kill me the 1st chance they get or play with me before. Well they are in for a BIG SURPRISE-/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c939142d760b410e8f32f85c133ba07e"Jake's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c75f581f54e02932629153c30d65aa0"After getting ready in record time i leave the house and get in the car. Time to pick up the boys. Ah i'm so excited about this girl. She's perfection! The moment i saw her i knew i had to have her. Those big blue eyes and those sinfull lips. Oh what i would do with them. God that girl is gonna be my downfall. I hope that sonner rather then latter the boys will get their shit together. They have been question me!ME! I don't like to be questioned!If things don't change quickly they will turn ugly very fast!I quickly get to my 1st stop for the night. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66986f32f6e77aab6f978fa60711c163"Veronica's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c84e06f993d1abbdfaecc21d3ee6a978"Time to get ready. I have already washed my hair. I put the red lipstick he seem to want so badly and pain my nails with a metallic grey. I then put the red dress the agency send that arrived this mornig. I don't even want to know how they found out about the red. Ok... now the finishing touches jewelry!(em style="box-sizing: border-box;" . /f9d7b409511d9fef780f4bd5f6d39923/tumblr_njsdlrrC1g1st804vo1_ /em).And voilá i am more than ready. I still can't belive i have to use this heels but i guess i have bigger probems like the 4 boys who'll try to kill me. Oh they will have a big surprise. It's 7.50... time to go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da9144d18c8ea12fb7730fc17cdd2d2f"The Boys/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25219935810f4b7bdee65a535eb07246"1st house the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ladies Man, /emhas been daiting that girl Jenny from the dinner since they were 14. She doesn't know anything about what the boys do but she's been asking a lot of questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01cd05807502b02e48ede5330739615b"Then it' time to pick up the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Heavy Hitter, /emthis guy is the typical mom's little boy, is father is in jail for god knows what./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32a4da5a90931bebe664518183e9cb81"And then the craziest son of a bitch you'll ever know the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hipster. /emThat guys brain it's a bag full of cats. He is a boig fan of Elvis and music in general./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d83880482b91814b5a41750238a2d79"The hipster - "So who is the beautiful girl you got for us tonight. Is she prettier than the last one?"Jake (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Mastermind/em) -" Oh you know the thing about surprises, Danny. You just got to wait and see". Whith that the crazy son of a bitch bites the fucking axe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66986f32f6e77aab6f978fa60711c163"Veronica's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5529cef0716f17004abe026b743d302a"I'm sitting in the dinner for 5 minutes. I'm strarting to think that the boys blow me off. That is until i fell a hand on my back making me shiver and then that voice that makes me want to melt. "Are you ready" "Us i'll ever be"and with that he guides me outside where it as started to rain. On the side walk is the rest of the pack. Now comes the dificult part pretend that i don't know the who they truly are. ICE COLD KILLERS. Well this is knew one of them is singing. Ok..that plus the clothes that they are wearing they could be an acapella group./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9759ab297900fc6f0382448e78bccdc7"Jake-"Boys!"."Are you guys an acapella group" well nice way to break the ice i think. And it seems that i was right they all laugh. It seems that these guys have a sense of humor. Ladies man-" Something like that"Funny haha! Hipster- "We don't sing together" No you don't you just kill girls for fun together."Oh you should". Jake-"This is Danniel or Danny, Shane and Nelson""Hello boys. I'm Veronica" Hipster(Danny)-"Veronica"he says with a dreaming expression" a beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl. Well lets not let a prettie girl like you get all wet"With that he starts to guide me to the car. "Veronica you sit right here and get comfortable sweetheart" He turns to the boys and mouths "Wow!Perfect"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c939142d760b410e8f32f85c133ba07e"Jake's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="462eebfb1022a650991457452b35ecc7"I can't belive he is behaving like that. I mean he never did anything like that with any of the other girls. Does he liker or something. No that can't be. No no no she's mine. wow what's wrong with me i never though like that about the others. I as also never this excited about them. This girl just makes me want to ... humm..fuck i don't even know. I grab him by the arm and say in a lower voice so she doesn't hear "What are you trying to do. Calm down" with that i get in the drivers sit. while i do this he fixs he jacket and get's in the back with the rest of the boys. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="257a549973895d4cc50c87ecfe3d030c"Veronica's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7180aaa0fbc28fcd517a04b8c70d8e35"This is gonna be a fun ride!/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21daa2fd44723671283764eaeace7767"Veronica's pov /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc8fc0110eec4673e5ed6c663669ba5e"During the ride Jake places is arm around the sit possessively. And from the corner of my eye i can see Danny staring at me. This goes on for a while till i decide to talk. "So where are we going?".Jake-"I already told you...To another world"The boys in the back don't take their eyes of me while i'm talking with Jake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6acc8a3a6b9cd33a53624c56c41decee""Will there be other girls there?".Jake- "Lots"."Please introduce me". Danny-"Oh you're gonna love my friend Belle. She's to die for." With that all the boys laugh their heads off. God their sick. "Can't wait to meet her". Jake-"She's great but she can get under your skin". Nelson-"She can be a little eagy at times" And at this statement hipster boy laugh rolling around. Oh they don't know when to stop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbfc664b8d5681f4f5749bb9b97a39c8"Jake- "Veronica is new in town she doesn't know anyone. So play nice boys" He said that with a serious face. This guy could be an actor. If i didn't know better i would think he cared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe862a3e78f8f7a0b775e08d123f35d4"Nelson-"Hey, Veronica. Ever played baseball?" "No"He then explaines me how to old a bat. Where is this guy going with the bat stuf. Jake-" All right. Come on, man." Now he is climbing out the window. He's going to get himself killed. Well less work for me i guess. Haha! And then he starts to knock out mail boxes. Ok this ride keeps geting more and more weird. "Impressive". Jake- "Then boys who's next?" Nelson - "So what do you think... She's ready?" Jake- "I don't know. Are you?" Nelson passes me the bat i get in possision and Jake put is and on the small of my back guess he doesn't want me to fall of a moving vehicle. On my 1st try i knock the shitout off a mail box. The guys all go crazy. This is getting funnier than i expected./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa58b730e70e09e761186da4057290b5"Danny-"Well played sweetheart, well played."Jake- " I'm impressed!" "Thank you"Jake "Whats the veredict boys?" Danny-"One hell of a women" You got no idea. Nelson - "She can swing!"Jake-"Yeah. I think we keep her around for a while longer." "Are we almost there"Jake"Just about" "I hope it's the wait"Jake"It'll be trust me" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="583827af0c5dc60c5b3672ea62119284"Later we get to a place deep in the woods. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Let the games begin!/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66986f32f6e77aab6f978fa60711c163"Veronica's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1cab7f1b4989143a3aa3e76fc97cb25"The moment we stop the boys walk out of the car and went in to the woods all except jake."Are we the 1st ones here?" "we always are""I'm a little under dress. It's cold here!""You are on".He just started to the fuck is wrong with him i'm wearing heels. Oh never mind just let's get over with it shall we.I'm as deadly as always heels or not.I move slowly in order not to the middle of the woods they start to call my name. To be honest that gave me chiils.. Then out of nowhere jake jumps out making me scream. that makes him laugh he then tells me to relax."You are gonna love it here!"with that he puts his arm around me and houlds closer to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d8993e701be3457a31988b30bb126e1"Well this guys keep surprising me! They managed to bring armchairs to the middle of the woods. Well done boys, well done! Jake"Sit right here" he says pointing to one of the armchairs he sits right next to me and puts is arm on the back of my keep staring at me until jake brakes the silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f89372e42c1b5209825f072855cee2d""Would you like to play a game, Veronica" "It depends on the game" he then starts to explain their version of the truth or dare game. I think it's kind of fun a buch of psycos play it but well who i'm i to have this bag full of dares if you take the same dare twice you have to do enough right? Wrong!You'll start playing after i pass aroun the alcohol that i drugged. But this isn't your normal drug this one makes you face your biggest excep Jake drunk. But the only thing that i think is Go on boys drink it all. When we start to play jake goes 1st. He tells this story about a hutting with is dad. He talks about a rabbit that he injured and tracked down. How he was suppose to kill it but couldn't because he made the mistake of looking into is eyes. When he tells it he gets this look on his face that makes me feel bad about the all thing and sorry for ends the story with"Just because you kill something doesn't mean ti as to suffer". If he feels so bad about this"rabbit" why does he kill inocent girls? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebf52ceb229532a72815d26ec8aba78a"My turn yeh!Jake"What's the worse thing you ever done?"I look into his eyes and say"I once had the chance to save someones live and...i didn't." Danny-"OOhh details" I shake my head in a motion that says don't -"than drink" I pretend to. We keep playing. I eventually get tied up and even kiss jake. To say that kiss rocked my world would be an was like electricity running by my entire body and the look in is eyes after...Wow!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c939142d760b410e8f32f85c133ba07e"Jake's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78648c8f19d3222e923f19c2be2d8a5b"Those got to be the softest sweetest lips i ever tasted.I almost call things of and takes this girl back to my place more specifically my bed. But i keep telling myself that i can't me and the boys need this. "Who is next?" all the boys back off i guess it's just me and to end this game! Since she's tied up i pick her next dare and i show it to her it says DIE. She get this frightened look on her face and quicly says"I would like to go home now" "No,no,no we just got here. Aren't you having fun Veronica?""I just want to go home, please" Ahh when she begs like that she doesn't even now what it does to me i make sure to engrave every single word in my brain. "Now Veronica i want you to run" "And then what?" "Then we (a point to all the boys) hunt you down" "NO, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Me and the boys start to scream with her, i mean we are in the middle of the woods, and laugh at her. Danny then tells her to scream all she wants 'cause no one will hear. when she stops i explain to her that we'll close our eyes and that she can run all she wants and to make it count because we'll giver a 5 minutes heads start./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66986f32f6e77aab6f978fa60711c163"Veronica's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c96051c14b0eda8e4e863f3247424c3c"I keep running until i'm far enough in order for them not to see or ear me. I clean away the tears taht keep falling and tie my hair. It's huntting time, bring it on boys! By now the drugs must be starting to effect them. They wont even know what hit them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cfe42f0517b718fc964986dc0a9b68f"The 1st boy i came across is Danny and he had an axe with him. He look like the crazy guy he is swinging that axe at the air in front of him and screaming is head off. I quickly kill him. It was to easy almost to easy the drugs really got to him. Nelson is next. I can't belive what i'm earing that guy is screaming for is mother. God i have to bitte my lip in order not to laugh at what i'm earing. This guys are really fucked up. He almost got me their for a second but i'm stronger and trained for this. Wow...now Shane really surprised me. I could believe that is biggest fear was is girlfriend cheating on him with... guess who ! If you said Jake you are right. I really didn't saw that coming...like ever! Another thing i wasn't expecting was how strong and fast he was he fight for a long time. He was probably one of my strongest opponents. I mean that fucker had i mean right hook! He broke my fucking nose and everything!But i still managed to win. Suck it prettie boy!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baf09e6cfaa0255a96a2fefb53a9aee4"Ok now i got to get ready to face Jake something tells me it want take long until i see him. I get to the lake, i get down on my knees and reset my nose. And shit that hurt like a bitch. I then clean the boold from my face and hands take god i managed to get Danny shoes on or else i would be fucked. Running in the woods barefoot is kind of hard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a18c81ce2391f8ce003fef5e226b340e"Out of nowhere i here someone claping it can only be Jake and my suspicions are confirmed when i turn around and see him close to the edge of the woods. He found me i didn't have enough time to catch my breath. Shit, shit, at least he doesn't have a weapon. But come on look at him that guy is a fucking weapon. He is stronger than me, he's smart and he isn't afraid of killing. This is gonna be hard./p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c939142d760b410e8f32f85c133ba07e"Jake's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1aca7c2405856ecfbb210273efea919"I just found Danny's, Nelson's and Shane's bodies. To say that i was surprised would be an understatemen. I was blown way by what a small blound girl was able to do to my pack. In what world would you see i small girl killing 3 guys twice her size and experience killer just like that? Another thing that confuses me is the fact that they were not themselfs i was able to ear them scream. It was really strange. Well it doesn't matter what does matter is finding this girl. Because this girl is perfection itself! I need to have her! We together could do anything. I keep searching the woods looking for her and i finally see her near the 's cleaning her face that had blood much of it wasn't her's .I let her clean the blood away. I then star to clap my hands. What? Don't judge me until you are in the same position. I mean i really couldn't take of another drammatic way to make my presence known besides it got the job done so shut up. She gets up i walks my way until she's right in front of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ab1314873c6bf2f6450d0f666473a9a""Bravo!Bravo! Relax, Veronica, I'm just admiring your ,Nelso and now Shane, it's verry impressive, very impressive in did"when i say this she starts to get ready to i don't know why but it kind of turns me on.I have never been with a girl as strong and deadly as her, someone who was so compatible with me. She just stares at me, probably taking what the hell i'm doing"No come on, relax. I won't touch you until you're ready." And with that she sits in a log looking at my every move./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee9fb9c64f5ed7093b66f065b50d1063""Shall we play a game?""Ahh, you and the games!""So this how it work's i ask you a question, you answer, then you ask me a question and i it?""Yeah. I think so." She says sarcastically. "So why were my friends tripping their balls off?" "Sodium thiopentol and dimetittriptamina".I just can't hide my smille, this girl is smarter than i thought."Okay...woaw...huh your turn...this is exciting!" "How many girls have you killed.""Boring!""You said i ask a question you have to answer""21 including you" "Oh i think we are geting a little ahead off ourselves!""How did it feel when you killed my friends?"She gets this dark look in her eyesand simply replies"Fantastic""Oh god i think i'm in love""My turn now. You know Shane's girlfriend..""Yes."" Jennyfer right"" Doyou knoe her?" "My question is have you ever slept with her?""In did i have many times it was lovely""Why?""Just wondering""Why?" " It was his deepst, darkest fear!"" Most people's fears are in the surface just waiting to pop out!""What's waiting to pop out of you Jake?" "Have you catche your breath?""Yes i have, thank you"" deepest, darkest fear.." I punch her hard in the face and she screams houlding her face. " You took that was for my friends! Now we don't have to keepdoing this""Oh but we do""Or we could get married" "I don't see that happening""Oh but i do!We could be so happy together""Going from town to town just killing people""Exactly. Ok time to have fun. Lets fight"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="511bed25bcc0c46ae61d0e7cee278756"We start trowing puches until i managed to trap her under keeps trying to fight back but i'm stronger so i keep her in place."Jesus you're good."And then i kiss her again. It's a more intense kiss and for a moment she doesn't move but then she start to kiss back, she wraps her legs around my waist and pull me closer. I lick her bottom lips asking for entrance and our tongs start to battle for dominance. It's an amazing kiss. But somehow she kicks me and we start tto fight again until she manages to knock me out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66986f32f6e77aab6f978fa60711c163"Veronica's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a915f952b831715390ce5d23a0741f2"After i knock him out i pour the drink i retrieve from one of the boys down is throat. I then drag him into an open espace and tie is hands. My plan is to hang him and play with him until drugs reveal is deepest, darkest fear. But then out of nowhere my mentor pops up. "I got bad news and terrible news wich one do you want 1st?""The bad one"" You can't kill him. I just got orders from above to let him live.""What? That can't be truth. This is the reason i join to kill people like him. Why can't i kill him""Well thats the terrible news they want us to train him to be like you and me"" can't be. Just tell them you got when you got here he was already dead."I can't do that. You got five minutes to do want you want with him. Do not and i repeat do not kill him!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c144a705238a31b9e88a45c93e37232f""Let me go" is the 1st thing he says when he awakes."Now why would i do that?""I'll never do this again""Do what?""Hunt girls""I doubt that""I will give you anything you want""This starting to feel like a game Jake and i know how much you love games. So let's call it One Question because there is only one thing that i want""Name it and it's your's. Just let go""Your life""NO, please don't""Have you notice how people try to bargain with you instead of acepting their fate. Are you religious Jake""NO""Are you gonna beg God to help you?""NOO""Maybe you should!""Fuck you" And then he starts to see the girls that he killed. Wow i would have never guess that was is biggest fear. Just when i'm having fun my mentor shows up and knock him out and the takes him to the car. Time to go!/p 


	10. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66986f32f6e77aab6f978fa60711c163"Veronica's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad413dbc13bc46ed25fe539274411553"We drived for hours. Tom, my mentor had put a tied up Jake in the trunk. "So where are we going and why do they want us the people who were sent to kill him to train him to became i even more deadly killer?" "I have no idea why they are doing this they told me last minute not to let you kill him. As for where we are going. They told me to take him to one of our safe house away from civilization." "And how exactly are we suppose to live and train with someone that when the opportunitie arises will kill us with out thinking twice?!" " We are going to give him a choice he can accept this chance or we can kill him. Since he doesn't know that we actually can't kill him i don't take we are going to have a problem. We just have to keep an eye on him all the time"" Yeah 'cause that's gonna be easy! What a fucked up situantion."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99ee87f3d71113f9ffef061075c86d1e"We finally arrive at our destination. A huge cabin in the middle of nowhere. There isn't anyone for miles and miles. We take a still pass out Jake out of the trunk and drag him inside we put him in a couch. Well know we got to wait until sleeping beauty over there decides to wake up. Surprisingly it doesn't take long./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c939142d760b410e8f32f85c133ba07e"Jake's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90b96ae87874aef5a9f5e0da21da0b3d"I wake up in a couch i have no idea how i got here and why i'm still alive when she said she was going to kill me. To my surprise she here with some older guy. They get silent when they realise that i'm awake. "Hello there sleeping beauty!"She says with a cold tone. " Why i'm i still alive?" "Well you se Jake the people i work for think you are a good candidate""For what""They think you can be like me and Tom. That you can stop killing innocent weak girls and start to kill ice cold killers. I personaly don't take you can change that you can fight someone as strong as you but well it's not my decision."Tom-"We are going to give you two options we can train you or we can kill you. I'm fine with what ever you choose." I cant belive this "People are going to look for me"Veronica-"Oh but they want Jake they will think that you are studing abroad it as all been arranged. So know what are you going to choose? Do you want to die or live?""Live"I answer without even thinking twice i mean how bad can it be i'm a killer this is not much different that what i have already done. The only difference is that i don't have my pack to watch my back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50a20a3c6323c4a12e434631d4a06265"They untie me and i start to massage my hurt wrists. "So how are we going to do this?" i ask veronica when Tom leaves the room. " It's already late so you are going to rest we start tomorow at 1st light""Ok. Where am i going to sleep?""Follow me" and i do she takes me to the second floor of the place we are stain. It's a big cabin in the surrounded by woods. She shows me my room. It was a king sized bed in the corner and a big window on the left there's a closet and to the right a door that i suppose leads to the badroom."I hope you like it. Because you are not to leave it with out being in my or Tom company.""So i'm a prisioner! Fantastic." I say sarcasticly"You should just be happy you are not dead." I supose..Shall we play a game?""No you should rest i will see you in the mornig""Sweet dreams beautiful"I say with sarcasms. Well i guess i shoud just sleep.I start to look around for something other then my suit to use to bed. I found a pair of black basketball shorts. I lie down taking about what waits me in the morning./p 


	11. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29933ed5a9e8084c71b5d8251ffcda72"Jake's pov /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c4f795a490582431e7604c21ef6a2f8"It's been two fucking weeks of runnig around in the woods and things like that. I have learn absolutely nothing. It's like they are playing around with me. Come on, they are suppose to make me a better killer not a fucking runner. What i'm i going to do make them run after me until they die?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e83699ff7aa6e37fee6f47fcae898354""Are you fucking with me, Tom? You are suppose to teach something that i don't know and belive me i know how to run"" So you think you are ready to fight?!""Always been""Well lets see fight me" I don't even answer i try to heat him but he dodges. In the end he beat the shit out of me i feel every muscle in my body some that i didn't even know that exist. I go to my room and take my shirt off in front of the mirror to see the damage its bruised and i have to cuts one on my lip and another on my chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66986f32f6e77aab6f978fa60711c163"Veronica's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d488255576818f056b5b72467cce5c77""You didn't have to beat him so badly""Yes i did and you know that he's to arrogant you said so""I'm gonna go check on him"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5fc161398d0df649018b6b6e2166fb7"When i walk in to his room i seem him in front of the mirror without a shirt. In the past weeks i had see him whithout one many times but it still get to me how big he was and strong. Shit i cant be thinking about this."Let me help you with those cuts""You want to help me?""If you prefer i can just leave""No stay." I walk in to the bathroom to get the 1st aid kit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c939142d760b410e8f32f85c133ba07e"Jake's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dd353fddfd89a0025638cdfbd88a1ca"I can belive she's helping me. She's been acting like i don't even exist and now she's cares?"Sit"She says pointing to the bed. And i do i sit without another word she gets to work right away. She gets in between my legs and gently starts to clean my god when i wince when she is cleanig the one on my chest so she blows some air on it and i have to fight th urge to kiss her again. She's so unbeliveble sexy, beautiful, intelligent and as thoose big blue eyes and full lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="257a549973895d4cc50c87ecfe3d030c"Veronica's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e4550fae300e5a833545a71537bec05"When i'm finished cleanig the cuts i look up at jake and he has is eyes close when he opens them he as this lustfull look but it looks like he is fighting what ever urges he may have. And for that i take the god's if he did anything i don't take i would be able to stop him. In the time we have been here trap in this cabin things have started to change my feelings for him. I have been fighting them can'y like someone who killed inocent people. "I should go. Tom ask me to tell you that tomorrow he will start to teach you how to deffend yourselfh if i our you i would get all the rest that i could.""Are you going to be there,""Yes i'm gonna help.I will bring you some food and something for the pain"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e73c6fbdcbb375d9549ead911d6278bb"I take him the food and pain killers."Thank's you tomorrow"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d94f443a8848dcebb3c19930176d0072"Yes tomorrow ...i wonder what Tom as in mind,,,/p 


	12. Chapter 12

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28899392feeb681913dadab866d279ac"Tom's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4b3b7b06accd3a09b9ea646a7af096f"The agency decided to send some help. They are sending Ian and Luke. What would be a good idea if it wasn't for Veronica's past with Ian, they had a relashionship a couple years ago until live got in the way. She never told me what happen, they are so in loved an then it's all over in the blink of an eye. Her and Luke are friends since they our kids they or brough in to training around the same time. I hope that he will be able to talk to her and help her and Ian not kill each other. Yes since they broke up they haven't exactly been friends, some times they just ignore each other, some times they fight, some times they act like nothing happen. I have no idea how this is going to go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66986f32f6e77aab6f978fa60711c163"Veronica's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc7087a9b862d3b4cde892b206c3f004"I can't belive they are sending them. With Luke i have no problem he is my friend but Ian me and him haven't the best record. When we are together anything can happen. I know Tom is worried about my reaction to him being here. We are a couple in a far away past but the agency would let's be together they told me they would kill ud if we keep going. They had bigger plans for both of us. After i told him about it he whanted to run. I knew better so i just got my things i walk out the door. Ever since that i promise myself i would fall ino love with anyone else it hurts to took me years to get over what had happen, i would cry myself to sleep for months. Tom was so worried at the time especially because i never told him what happened. The break up with Ian is part of the reason i have been avoiding Jake and ignoring what as been happenig between us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bba962931c62bea6d2ddf2001ced0f2"They finally arive we are all waiting for them. They walk out of the car and Luke runs to me and hugs me. "I missed you, princess!""I missed you to" For the corner of my eye i see Jake looking at us in a strange way it almost looks like he's jealousy. Ian comes closer he greets Tom and Jake and then turns to me"Hello V""Hello,Ian" ok that could have been worse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dc07c765cbb30f88476a4d00e802539"They bring there things in to the house and settle down. Luke is the agency expert in make over's. Yes i know its strange but it comes handy when you need to change the way you look. "God Veronica why did you let them do this" He says looking at my hair like it is the worst thing he ever saw"Ian"I like it you make a killer bloond"Jake laughs at this. I can't even answer because Luke is already draging me out of the room to is bedroom. Well i guess is time for a make over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce04498d109e2950b0afe1fa49a19f1b""Girl once i'm done with you they won't reconise you. They out know what it them""Oh god, Luke please i love you but...""Don't you trust me?"" I do wiht my live""Well then just sit there and let me do some magic"-/p 


	13. Chapter 13

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66986f32f6e77aab6f978fa60711c163"Veronica's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2434fe41f53c7e46a443ae4813cc32fe"After god knows how long it seems that Luke is finally done he didn't let me see what he was doing so this is going to be a surprise. From wath he did I can tell that he was paint my hair, he also paint my nails among other things that i didn't really pay atention. "Ok i'm done. Oh darling you look beatiful!""Can i finally see it Luke,please!""Of course, darling."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8428f8dd7bcee7575148717d7006ece6"When i finally look in the mirror i almost don't reconise myself i look so diferente. My hair is back to it's original color a rich brown and it is so long i love it. Luke also put some make up on me that makes me look beautiful."Oh Luke i love it" He just looks at me with a smirk he knows what i like and that he's amazing in what he does. "Time to get dress""wait...what?""We are going to the next town to buy supplies""oh ok didn't know that" "Come on i brough you some clothes because i can bet that you only got you training ones"Oh god what did he brough this time. I rarely dislike the clothes he gives me but this time is diferent. He usually goes for very reveling ones and with Ian and Jake here i don't know if i will be comfortable wearing them. It's not like i don't like my body i just dont' want to deal with Ian's coments and problably Jake's. When he shows me the black shorts, the blue crop top and the black tennis shoes i just what to run and hide. When he see my face he tells me that i will look amazing and to trust him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c13940bed8c4cb87a5969d780a5455d"I tell him that i love the clothes althoug the shorts are a little to short buy that i just am dreading having to deal with the inevitable comments Ian will make infront of everyone."With everyone you mean a certain tall, bloond hot guy?!""What? NO,no ... i don't.." He gives me that annoying konw it all look. "Ok maybe""Just maybe ok. Don't worrie ok i'll be there the entirer time and i'm certain he will just drool all over you. No real harm done"i punch him in the arm"Hate you" i say with a smille he know i could never hate him he's my best friend. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e6d11420a7300145def9e643822bd21"Even if i wanted i could not hate him not for more than 5 seconds. He was the one that was always there when i needed. When i had nightmares as a child, when i had a hard day, when i start to fall in love with Ian, when i decided to lose my virginity to Ian, during my break with Ian he was the only one i told. He was the one who pick up the peaces. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0e4437ac785fdc039cfb842cebf8575"I end up putting the clothes and he leave the room. Ok it's time let's seen if the boys like./p 


	14. Chapter 14

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66986f32f6e77aab6f978fa60711c163"Veronica's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bf16799fbff3a8f86424e69a99ac60f"When i walked into the room i felt all eyes on me, correction all eyes were on me. Ian-"Looking good V"Luke-"You have the car keys?"Ian-"Yes. Why?"Luke-"Because i want to bake a cake. What do you think?! i need them"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d31096838925ac54797f8d5b4309a7d"The entire time they are talking Jake just sit there with is jaw on the floor looking at me It must be the hair he has never seen me as a brunett./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21f7ebf5c77ddacda4ddf143ce555384"Jake'spov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="290c87a4b7ff49292b9491aad3c9a7ee"Wow just god i though she was beautiful as a blood but she looks like a godness with the brown long curly hair. Oh and does shorts they made me want to do unspeakable things with her. When Ian talked a feel my blood boiling he isn't supposed to look at her like that she's mine. God what did i say. Why am i havig such a reaction to her. Since i saw her taking down my friends and how strong she was she was a perfect mach for me. She awake something in me and it was clawing it's way out. I was always in touch with a more animal sida of human nature that i direct to hunt but she made the animal in me go crazy. The only thing that got my attention was that guy Luke asking for some car keys is he leaving already?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21daa2fd44723671283764eaeace7767"Veronica's pov /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93bce1005c60949f727c93f667b3ff76"Finally Luke got the car keys and we got in the car, i didn't know how long i would be able to deal with Jake's stare. It was really getting to me. the moment we got in the car Luke start to "OMG did you saw the looks in there faces they were so schocked to see you in those clothes with that hair. Jake and Ian were drooling all over you. Oh and the looks Jake was given you it was like he was undressing you with is eyes and shit he growl when Ian talked""How in god's name can you be laugh that was so embaressing""Look love you are beautiful and you need to get that. Now are you ready for some fun?""Yes i just want to get out of here and have some fun"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5f303f331ccfaedfc00a1efea7d2aaa"(hours later)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48bc7438cf73a251a55112969ceb4000"Me and Luke had been out until 5 am. He had just got out to buy supplies. At least that was what i thought but he had other plans. After buy what we needed he walk to the car. Luke-"ok know the real reason i wanted you to come. We are going to a club."At 1st i though he was crazy, he wasn't. We end up having a lot of fun and a lot of drinks i even had 3 or 4 guys heating on me. It was a lovely night it help thinking my mind of Jake. /p 


	15. Chapter 15

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66986f32f6e77aab6f978fa60711c163"Veronica's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bf16799fbff3a8f86424e69a99ac60f"When i walked into the room i felt all eyes on me, correction all eyes were on me. Ian-"Looking good V"Luke-"You have the car keys?"Ian-"Yes. Why?"Luke-"Because i want to bake a cake. What do you think?! i need them"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d31096838925ac54797f8d5b4309a7d"The entire time they are talking Jake just sit there with is jaw on the floor looking at me It must be the hair he has never seen me as a brunett./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21f7ebf5c77ddacda4ddf143ce555384"Jake'spov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="290c87a4b7ff49292b9491aad3c9a7ee"Wow just god i though she was beautiful as a blood but she looks like a godness with the brown long curly hair. Oh and does shorts they made me want to do unspeakable things with her. When Ian talked a feel my blood boiling he isn't supposed to look at her like that she's mine. God what did i say. Why am i havig such a reaction to her. Since i saw her taking down my friends and how strong she was she was a perfect mach for me. She awake something in me and it was clawing it's way out. I was always in touch with a more animal sida of human nature that i direct to hunt but she made the animal in me go crazy. The only thing that got my attention was that guy Luke asking for some car keys is he leaving already?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21daa2fd44723671283764eaeace7767"Veronica's pov /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93bce1005c60949f727c93f667b3ff76"Finally Luke got the car keys and we got in the car, i didn't know how long i would be able to deal with Jake's stare. It was really getting to me. the moment we got in the car Luke start to "OMG did you saw the looks in there faces they were so schocked to see you in those clothes with that hair. Jake and Ian were drooling all over you. Oh and the looks Jake was given you it was like he was undressing you with is eyes and shit he growl when Ian talked""How in god's name can you be laugh that was so embaressing""Look love you are beautiful and you need to get that. Now are you ready for some fun?""Yes i just want to get out of here and have some fun"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5f303f331ccfaedfc00a1efea7d2aaa"(hours later)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48bc7438cf73a251a55112969ceb4000"Me and Luke had been out until 5 am. He had just got out to buy supplies. At least that was what i thought but he had other plans. After buy what we needed he walk to the car. Luke-"ok know the real reason i wanted you to come. We are going to a club."At 1st i though he was crazy, he wasn't. We end up having a lot of fun and a lot of drinks i even had 3 or 4 guys heating on me. It was a lovely night it help thinking my mind of Jake. /p 


	16. Chapter 16

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c78254cc00c67da5ffba601c09762dfa"Late in the afternoon/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66986f32f6e77aab6f978fa60711c163"Veronica's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99213a2d0e308f9ca46505819a77bca0"I awake up with a massive hangover so i went into the kitchen to get a pill. From the window i can see Ian and Jake training shirtless and my heart skips a beat at the vision of a shirtless Jake. I can here i voice in the back of my head saying mine. What the fuck?! Tom-"I look terrible""Oh thanks Tom. You know just what to say to make a girl happy."At my statment he chuckles. "Sorry. How was the nigh.""It was crazy you know how Luke is, but i hadn't had so much fun in ages""Good you looked like you needed a night like that."Oh he was right, so right since this all training thing start i have been going crazy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37d340d749fc71b489935dcb90b1d63c" When i was ready to go back to my room to sleep Jake and Ian come runing in. Ian-"Fun night V""Yes very.""It must because you came back at 5 am" What is his problem what does he care wath time i came in. When i was going to voice my opinion Luke, that i hadn' t even notice says"You should be lucky she even came home the way that hot guy was looking at her last night at the club" The minute he finishes Jake looks at me with pure rage on his beautiful face. Wait.. waht did i just say? I can't be thinking like that. "What are you even talking about Luke?" I tell him with a glare for him to shut up. But he doesn't. "You know the blond one with the brown eyes and totaly hot body that had me wanting to jump him right in the middle of the club!" Oh yes tipical Lukes and yes my best friend is gay total cliché i know. The look on Jake's face and me lauging so hard, he was lost he had know idea Luke was gay, but once he gets over the shock he gets angry again. I have know idea why he is acting like that did something happening when he was training./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c939142d760b410e8f32f85c133ba07e"Jake's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1f37fa84ca87d4186b7abe322fea4dd"After Veronica left i went to trainig again!Jesus it's like they are trying to kill me but i kind of needed to blow off some steem. Seeing her going out drees like that i mean does shorts should be illegal. And then to make things better, and note the sarcasm right there, she stayed out all night. When i walked in to the kitchen so hear her conversation with Ian and Luke i was so pissed. She is mine. What? did i just say that? Fuck this is worse than i thought. And wait a fucking second Luke is gay. Wow that a realive i mean he and Veronica look really close and i don't like guys around her this makes their friendship i little more bearable. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e2f37faa7e36f7d91dc449f99f69a72"Then when i finally think i can go and take a shower and calm down a little Tom says someting that makes me stop."Veronica, Jake tomorrow you are going to begin the survival training. Since Ian is already over with is. Also Luke, Jake you are both needed by the agency so you will br leaving tomorrow." Wow i can't belive my luck Ian is leaving thank god i hate the way he look at Veronica when he thinks no one is looking, and the way they act around each other. Besides i'm going to start to train with Veronica. Ah i'm such i lucky man./p 


	17. Chapter 17

Veronica's pov

After the conversation in the kitchen i whent to Lukes room. "I can't believe you are leaving already. I need you here to talk and have fun.""I know V, i wich i could stay. God knows i have more fun here with you then anywhere else. Besides i'm gonna miss you a lot." When end up talking until late i fall a sleep in is room. In the morning we say our goodbyes and part ways.

Jake's pov

This is probably the only day i wake up on my one. Usually Veronica as to throw water to get me up.

(memorie on)

I was peacefuly a sleep after a day of training i was a sleep as the dead when i fall into the bed. I hear someone calling my name but i just turn to the other side. I feel someone shake me but i push the hands away and cover myself with the blankets. Then they are pull away and next thingh i know i driping water. I rise from bed and see Veronica with a schocked expression and Tom laugh at my wet form. It takes me two seconds to realize to just happened and why Veronica look schoked. I notice that she is looking at my wet torso, i was hot during the night and took my shirt of. She quickly start to laugh with Tom.

(memorie off)

I walk in to the kitchen and after breakfast say goodbye to Ian and Luke. Me and Veronica start to train right away. She shows me what plants are poisonous and which are not, among other thinghs.

Veronica's pov

"I told you a million times thats not how you light a bonfire!"i snap after trying to teach mister now it all for hours how to light a firer."Yes i hear it's impossible not to because you haven't stop talking for hours." Jesus he is so ...huh."Ok i'm gonna show you one more time pay attention and stop staring at my ass.""It's not my fault that you have such a lovely ass" his husky voice make my knees go heak but i keep my mask on. "You know i really feel like beating that stupid smirk of your face. So please just say one more word." To my surprise he doesn't and makes a gesture for me to move on. So i do a kneel on the floor and light the fucking bonfire with know troubles at all. "See know you try".And he does and this time he manages to do it.

He was this victorious smille on his face and then out of knowherw he gets up and hugs me. It leaves me without a reaction for a few moments. I can feel is strong muscles under is shirt and they are so hard, that makes me wonder about thinghs a shouldn't. So with a majour blush i push away. Oh god i can't let him see my face he will know even though is dark the stupiedbo firer will make it noticeble. "We should head need to get up early in the morning."Sure. I'll just put the firer out and then head back."


	18. Chapter 18

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3e61297e105b8e75c7393d27fdfffe7"Two weeks later/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c939142d760b410e8f32f85c133ba07e"Jake's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f70eb1815e7b2522e241460143a836d"It had been 2 weeks since my training with Veronica start. I was getting better, i was now able to tell wich plants were poisonous wivh were safe, i could finally climb a tree without risck breaking my neck. During those times in the woods with her it was both a paradise and hell. I liked been alone with her but it was getting hard to control the animal in me. It begged me to claim her but i knew we weren't ready. We had been walking in thin ice around each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d281a9fac117dbcfb231421c0e3f8ec3"I was now eating breakfast withTom talking about the training when Veronica walked in. She look so beautiful even when she was just hearing some black skinny jeans and a white v-neck shirt. God this girl got me wooked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f91ffad4384028be95fad6f43b4fe14"Tom-"Glad you could join agency decided it's time to test him" Veronica"What? Already he has been only training for a couple months"Tom-"I know Veronica. That's way your going with him to the island."Veronica-"God i never though i would ever go back there" Jake"Sorry, what the hell are you guys talking about?What test?And what island?"I was lost what are they talking about and why did Veronica look so scared when Tom mention the island. At my sudden questions thay both look at me like they had forget i was even there to begin with, then Tom starts to explain. "This morning i received a call from the agency they want to test you, see what you have learn in this last few months. For that they are sending you and Veronica to a remote Island were we usually test our soon to be agents. This island is dangerous! Some of the people send there or taken back in body bags." Shit this guys are crazy. "After the test i'll be an agent?""It stil not decided you will probably still have a few more weeks of training. But both your lives will be in dagerous on there you need to have each others back"" So basicaly we are fucked" Veronica-"No i have been there once and yes it's bad but i survived and i don't intend to died any time soon. So when we get there just folow my lead and we should be fine. Tom how long do we have o prepare?" Tom-"You have two days"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="002908febe2a89549e4259e5db95733b"After that lovely conversation i went back to my room i didn't know what to think or what to do the only thing i knew was that i had to get Veronica and myself out of that island alive./p 


	19. Chapter 19

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66986f32f6e77aab6f978fa60711c163"Veronica's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de72cad1c1fbce1e86d8f8c038478603"I still can't believe did anyone thought it would be a goos idea to test someone who only as been training for a few months it especially with something like the island. It's a suicide mission for anyone with less then a years and half Jake is a quick learner and is already able to survive in the wild and kill but still. Theres something that isn't right.I was one of the top students in the academy and only went to the island after 3 years of island is beyond anything you can imagine, one word to describ it is deadly. I remember like it was yesterday the time i was there. I was all by myself with a heavy backpack and flood with determination. I was chased by somekind of dogs, they were huge, with big teeth and even bigger claws. I still have nightmares about my time in there althoug not us bad as before and even better then some of the agents that have been there. Some are dead but others are nothing but the shell of what they once were. I hope Jake is strong enought i don't want him ending up like them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c939142d760b410e8f32f85c133ba07e"Jake's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8652984dae667a63e55c334de18f665"It's been 3 hour since we board the pllane i haven't seen anyone besides Tom and Veronica and by the looks on there faces i can see they are scare of what lays be honest although i seem confident i was scared from what they have said this island is a nighmare. They decided to test me to see if i had a chance in there and i was able to pass there test./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="540d8c9c65e584de1950001436faff52"Memorie on/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72bb877d4b9090dec7c5d7f46003de68"Tom-"Jake tonight we are gonna test your survivle skills."Veronica-"You are going to atack you and see if you can win over us". After that little chat i went into the woods. The night came quickly and i was able to get into higher grounds. I saw them leave the house and dive into the florest that surounded the house. I light a fiver not far from where i was and waited to see if any off them fall into my trap. To my surprise Tom did and after a fight i was able to knock him out and tie him. Veronica was harder to get. A small wind had started to come of north and the animal in me caught the sent of vanilla. Got you! I thouth to myself and eventualy i did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0db49f924b50f560b043914d8bc3b7af"Memorie off/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="828ed4b8c63d1b67999add1be0c580d9"After that day Veronica won that fire in her eyes that she had lost the moment she her about the test. The animal in me was more at ease about the island after that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30d06d9f705d3a8afed89fad9a5a18e3"Veronnica's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fb70efbd9b1e2bb19d849a6625c9e54"After a few hour on the plane we finaly got to the island it looked even bigger then i remember. While i look around for anything dangerous Jake is see the supplies that we got."Ok. We got some protein bars, dried fruits, medicine and bandages, 2 slepping bags and 2 canteens but they are empty""Only that?""Also some knifes and a gun.""We still have a few hour of light we should find water and shelter""Ok princess lead the way"Huhh he know a hate that stupid nickname i wich a coul beat tha smirk of is face but i need to save energy./p 


	20. Chapter 20

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c939142d760b410e8f32f85c133ba07e"Jake's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ee0ed5da84f59091a230ac5d59ded27"After following Veronica for hours we finally found a river it had a waterfall up ahead so we remain by the river side. But luck wasn't on our side i had a feeling that we were being it turns out i was right this pack of dogs started to walk out of the woods by the they weren't normal dogs, no...no... this guys were huge, with big teeth and deadly claws. For a second i didn't react but since Veronica had her back turn to them i had to tell her about their presence."Humm..Veronica I need you to walk to me slowly and quietly.""What?Why?"Then she started to move and the dogs started to roar." is it?"She asked in a whisper. "Some kind of dog.. only bigger and with huge claws. Maybe we should run for the trees.""No!They would out run us. Our best chance is to jump.""What Veronica we'll die""Well we can jump or became dog food is your choice big boy!""Huh i hate you...Ok on the count of three!""One, two...three" God i don't think i have ever run so hard. Veronica was right beside me and the pack was behind us one of them almost got us but they stop when we jumped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3a60386f9e5ad67b91ca43c50f2396e"Hit the water was like hitting cement it took my breath away. Up ahead i could see Veronica she was tring to swim to the bank but the current must have been to strong then i saw it... another fall and it sounded bigger then the last one. We went over it at the same time. It took me a couple seconds to come to the surface./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66986f32f6e77aab6f978fa60711c163"Veronica's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c07ddd66a11e0c4dc8203b0e9d2cbdae"Jesus fucking Christ! That was a big fall. After i catch my breath i swim to shore to a part that is surounded by rocks so that i don't have to worry about another atack. The moment i get there i try to get up but found that i can't I look at my leg and see i big wound that goes from four inchs below my hip fo my mid thigh. Shit,shit surviving this island is already hard if you are healthy but wounded it's impossible. I'm so lodt in my on thoughts that i don't even see Jake approuching. I only notice is presence when he touches my leg making me hiss in pain. He looks at me with a worried expression and then he see the cut on my leg. "You are not going anywhere with that leg..""No shit Sherlock!""Cut the sass i trying to think over here." "I wonder ..."And with that he just gets up and leaves. I can't believe he left me here alone, injured. What is he doing know?/p 


	21. Chapter 21

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b116ee6a98d3582972dbaf372f5400e"Jake'pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fd67889dcb4254d0b1c5c7382ba8ead"The moment i saw her on that river bank my heart almost stoped and the animal in me almost broke free. I feel this huge need to protect and help her. The 1st thing i need to do is find shelter, somewhere safe where i can clean her around i see something behind the waterfall "I wonde...". It would be such a cliché if there was a cave there. But in did there was one and it was big enough for me and Veronica, unfortunately the path to the cave was under the waterfall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71e3845b9e56a6d53783e708aab7fd21"I went back to get Veronica and she was exactly where i had left her siting on some rocks looking at the sky. At 1st she pretend that i wasn't even there but when I lifted her in my arms she let out a small yelp of surprise."Where are we going?""I found a cave behind the waterfall." When we were making our way there she put her arm around my neck and her face on my chest so she wouldn't get so wet. But in the end we were both dripping wet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6860059c8462f46a29e5ec923d860d9""For the thousandth time take your clothes off before you get sick""No i'm not going to get naked in front of you.""Tou need to at least take your pants so i can clean your wound""Humm...let me think..No..""Come on Veronica i'm not gonna bite you!""Huhh..fine just shut up ok" And with that she took her shirt of and the view i was confronted with was one that make my animal lose control. Her delicious looking breasts in that small black sports bra. "There happy""You still need to take the pants off""I can't stand up on my one"She said with a victorius smille but when she saw the smirk on my face she swallowed hard."Well then i will have to help you wont i. Don't answer that!" With that i walked over to her had help her up. I could feel her warm skin on my naked torso since i had taken my jacket and shirt of so they could dry. I could feel her muscle tense and then relax under my touch and i feel like i was in heaven. I then made her hold on to my shoulder and unbutton her pants. I could see the black lacey panties she had on and they made my blood boil. I saw that the only way take her pants without hurting her was to rip them apart so i did and her yelp of surprise and the way her grip on my shoulder gown stronger made me want to rip every singlr peace of clothe she had./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0560c4c0b8cfbe11d0a19fada10f541"After recovering from that moment we shared i finnaly got a good look at her leg."We need to clean it""Well there is no way i can stay under the spay of waterfall and shower,""I'll 's the least.""What?No""Oh god it's the pants discussion all over again!"/p 


	22. Chapter 22

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c939142d760b410e8f32f85c133ba07e"Jake's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92708f5e43f7b6a50ccb6c39772f0382"After recovering from that moment we shared i finnaly got a good look at her leg."We need to clean it""Well there is no way i can stay under the spay of waterfall and shower,""I'll 's the least i can do.""What?No""Oh god it's the pants discussion all over again! I need to clean it before i can treat it you know that Veronica besides it could get infected if we don't clean it.""But you're gonna get all wet again""Thats not a problem."She gluped at the sight of my smirk. And watched with wide eyes us i slowly unbutten my pants draging them over my thighs and finally steping out of them.I was know standig in a cave in my black boxer with a shocked Veronica who was looking at me with such desire that made my animal claw it's way out to claim her but it back down at the sight of the bloody cut. I bet she didn't even notice that she just bited her lip and closed her legs she excited. Oh joy my animal was pleased my body had such and effect on her i had even realised hoe much i wanted, no needed her to like my body."Huhh...ok , fine." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="849ba7fbc74bc59dbff452d3f2e2bde3"With that i pick her up carefully so i wouldn't hurt her and tooker her outside to the spray. I put her down on the floor and she hold my shoulders in order to keep herself up. The way her hands melt in shoulders had me wishing we could stay like that forever. Besides having her almost naked self so closer to me was driving me crazy at least the cold water was of some use, it help keeping my erection at bay. Please god don't let her notice it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9ba0a5dd6dc1caa0fb0864de8798ba1""I want to wash my her 1st."She start to lean back, she stop holding my shoulder and untied her her. She was now passing her hands by her long locks and inadvertently pushing her hips agaist mine. It was hell and heaven all at the same time. She felt so soft and warm agaist me i couldn't stop the content growl of my most animalistic side. I look at the skys begging god for help because i didn't know how long i could hould up and keep myself from claiming her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a9243f3f369bd8f92af2685793e465d"When she was done washing her hair she looked at me and time stoped i could see the desire and confusion in her eyes my on turn darker at the vision infront of me. She once again grab my shoulder and watched as i fall into my needs and started to clean her wound. "It did get any arterys just muscle."I looked up and was shocked with the beauty infront of me and the way she was looking at me. I wish i knew if she wants this as much as i do. I'm frightened she want acepted my animal that she want understand. Her voice brings me out of my day dreaming."Do we have any medicine for it?" "Yes i think so... we should get in side"/p 


End file.
